That Special Person
by LadyMiaka2
Summary: Rei goes to China to tell Mariah his feelings but is rejected and finds comfort in a stranger. One-shot. Rei/OC. Please R+R, Thankies!! =^_^=


Disclaimer : I don't own any character from Beyblade. The only characters that are mine is Lorai, Rio and Kaede.  
  
Summary: Rei goes to China to tell Mariah his feeling but is rejected and finds comfort in a stranger. One-shot.  
  
- - That Special Person - -  
  
* Why me? Why did this happen to me? I come back to tell Mariah what I feel but she ends up telling me that she's in love with Lee and that they've been together for a while now. * Rei thought to himself as he sat on a rock that overlooked the country side from a-top a mountain. * And now I feel even more stupid because I got enraged and had the bright idea of running away into the mountains. I'm going to look real smart when I get back . *  
  
The teen sighed heavily. His golden eyes carried a sad expression. He mad no effort to push back the hairs that were waving in the light breeze in his face. His chin rested on his knees as he hugged his legs. * Why me? Why! Why!? *  
  
Rei's head jerked up when he heard foot steps coming towards him. * Oh please let it not be Mariah or Lee or any of the White Tigers!! * Luck seemed to have been on his side for a girl with green eyes, blond hair with black tips tied in a braid except for two strands down the front, wearing beige capri pants, a striped blue, light blue, white and black thick strap tank-top, black sneakers and black bands around her upper arms and wrists appeared.  
  
A look of surprise was evident on her face. The two stared at each other straight in the eyes for a few long moments before the blond girl broke the silence. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," she said in a gentle voice, "I didn't know that someone else was here."  
  
Rei surveyed her not quite sure what to say. A small smile crept on the girl's face. "With time the pain will cease," she said in a low voice but loud enough for the boy in front of her to hear, "I'll leave now. Good luck." And so she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Rei cried, jumping off the rock, "Stay. I . I wouldn't mind some company." The girl blinked a few times, slightly shocked, then walked up to the Chinese teen. "I'm Lorai. What about you?"  
  
"I'm Rei," the teen replied with a small smile, "How did you know that I was upset about something?"  
  
Lorai sat on a smaller rock beside the one Rei sat back on. "It showed in your eyes . but I could also feel it," she replied, "What are you upset about? Or you prefer not talk about it?"  
  
Rei sighed and gazed over the country side. "I came to tell a girl how I felt about her," he began, "but it turned out that she was in love with my bestfriend and that they'd been together for a while. I got mad and ran up here."  
  
"I see," Lorai mused, then smiled and looked straight at Rei, "I know that you will find someone else that will love you as much as you love them. Don't give up. And you know, this place is one of the best places to come to when you feel sad. It's peaceful and quiet. Not many people know about it, that's why I was slightly surprised when I saw you. Do you live here?"  
  
The teen was taken a-back by Lorai's directness but quickly suppressed the feeling. "My family lives here but at the moment I'm staying with a member of my team, the Bladebreakers, in Japan."  
  
"You're part of team Japan?" the green eyed girl exclaimed, "That's cool! You seem to enjoy it. What is your beyblade called?"  
  
"Drigger," Rei replied taking out his beyblade and passed it to Lorai. The girl looked at it carefully then handed it back. "It's a good beyblade. Take good care of it," she said smiling.  
  
The teen boy put his beyblade back in his pocket. "I will," he replied while doing so, "Do you live here as well?"  
  
"No, I live in Japan," the girl answered, "I'm here with my foster father who's Chinese. We're visiting his family."  
  
"Foster father? What happened to your real parents?" Rei regretted asking that the second the words had left his mouth.  
  
Lorai sensed Rei's discomfort and smiled reassuringly. "My real parents died a year ago in a car accident," she paused a moment, "Some people say I got over it pretty fast but I know that my parents would not want me to remain closed up and depressed. Rio and Kaede have been really supportive and kind to me."  
  
Rei relaxed, "Rio and Kaede are you foster parents?" The blond girl nodded her head in response and giggled. The teen boy looked at her quizzically. "Sorry but you remind of a cat or well, a kitten," Lorai said still slightly giggling, "It's cute." Rei looked away hoping that she hadn't seen him blush.  
  
They talked a while longer about each other, their hobbies, favourite books, what they'd like to do with their lives, etc.. The sun began to set all too soon for the two new friends.  
  
"I must go now," Lorai said, standing up, "I hope you find that special person Rei, and that you make all your dreams come true. Maybe we'll see each other again later on in life."  
  
"Yes, I hope we do," Rei replied with smile, "Good-bye, for now!" The girl smiled back and left running down the mountain. * I really do want to see you again. Lorai, maybe you are that special person.* Rei thought as he too made his way back to his friends and family.  
  
When Rei came back to the village, all of the White Tigers were waiting for him. He spoke with both Mariah and Lee and excused himself for his behaviour. A few days later he left for Japan.  
  
About a month passed after Rei's encounter with Lorai and his feelings for her grew stronger. One day, after a beyblade tournament in Kyoto, the Chinese boy stood on the roof of the hotel at which his team was staying. He sighed, gazing out at the horizon.  
  
"You did well at the tournament," a voice said from behind him, "I'm glad to see you again Rei." The latter turned around to come face to face with Lorai. "And so am I," he replied, a smile creeping on his face.  
  
They stared into each others eyes not needing words to express themselves. Rei laced his arms around the girl's waist and kissed her gently. When they're lips touched, both knew they had each found their special person. When the kiss was broken they smiled and watched the sun set, at peace in each others arms.  
  
- - Owari - -  
  
= = I hope that you enjoyed!! . I know . it's short -.- Please review!! = = 


End file.
